1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to navigation systems for robotic lawn mowers and, more specifically, to vehicle control units for robotic lawn mowers implementing a navigation logic and to control methods for robotic lawn mowers with vehicle control units utilizing such a navigation logic.
2. Description of Related Technology
Robotic mowers may include boundary sensing systems with sensor assemblies to enable the mower to detect a boundary wire signal marking the boundary of an area to be mowed. Boundary sensing systems may detect when the robotic mower has reached the boundary wire. When the robotic mower reaches the boundary wire, a vehicle control unit may, for example, prompt the drive system of the mower to stop and to make a turn. A reliable navigation logic that is able to adapt the lawn mower path dependent on the yaw angle of the robotic lawn mower and for the distance of the robotic lawn mower from the boundary wire when approaching the boundary wire at an oblique angle, is desirable.